Weapons Depot
The Weapons Depot was introduced on April 8, 2010 as the second non-cash generating property in New York / Manhattan. Since then, numerous changes have been made. * On May 25, 2010 the Weapon Parts produced at the Weapons Depot as well as the parts required for producing items were increased threefold. * Since May 31, 2010 you can use reward points to lower the time left to build a weapon. * On September 29, 2010, five new weapons were added - Dirty Trick, Electric Prod, Hack Blade, Pair of Stun Knuckles and Wasper Knife * On November 24, 2010, Smokin' Double Barrels introduced five new weapons. Predator Minigun and Lock and Stock were added on a limited time basis, requiring giftable Gun Barrel parts to build. Blazing Santoku, Double Dare and Need a Jump? were added for a longer time. * On May 16, 2013, Level 11 through 15 items were replaced. Building Materials The following items are needed to increase the size and production quality of the Weapons Depot. * Arc Welder * Buzzsaw * Gunpowder * Gun Drill * Forge Building Costs Weapon Parts The following items are needed to build weapons in the Weapons Depot. Production Every day, you are allowed to collect some Weapon Parts from your Weapons Depot. Weapons depot weapons are on a timer for the common, uncommon & rare. Since you never know which one you will get I use this reference: Every minute the weapon you will get changes randomly, it doesn't go in order. So don't expect the emp bomb after you just got the deadly flamethrower. Use the reference sheet made by ceege228 to figure out what weapon you'll get next. The last weapon you got from random common, uncommon or rare you will have a slim chance of getting that weapon again the odds are of getting the same weapon from random drop are these: common:1/8 uncommon:1/8 rare:1/12 but that doesn't mean you won't get the same weapon again trust me I kept getting the brm-38 every time I made a weapon from the uncommon, but if you don't want to make the same mistake I did don't always make the same weapon switch it around & make a random weapon don't do the same random weapon drop every time. These are used to build weapons: Common Uncommon Rare Unique Weapons } |- |align="center"|Level 2 | |Double Dare +1 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 2 | |Random Uncommon | | |- |align="center"|Level 3 | |Need a Jump? +1 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 3 | |Random Rare | | |- |align="center"|Level 4 | |Ninja Sai | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 5 | |First Blood | | |- |align="center"|Level 6 | |Ultrasonic Gun | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 7 | |Laser Guided RPG | | |- |align="center"|Level 8 | |Robber's Utility Belt +6 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 9 | |Railgun +5 | | |- |align="center"|Level 10 | |Plasma Rifle +5 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 11 | |Critical Damage +5 , +2 | | |- |align="center"|Level 12 | |Tri-Boom +5 , +2 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 13 | |Radiance +6 | | |- |align="center"|Level 14 | |Bark Matters +6 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 15 | |Pistol Setup +4 skill points | | |- |align="center" colspan="5"|''Additional stat points are not part of the weapon properties. Each is given as a reward for building the weapon.'' |} Replaced Weapons Limited Time Items Notes * On the opening day in Facebook, the Weapons Depot was known to also give Harpoon Cannon and Chop Shop common drops including the ATV, Ronin Motorcycle and CM Dragon. * You must be Level 15 or above before you can get your Weapons Depot.' It appears that you may now Build your Weapons Depot BEFORE Level 15!' Gallery Weapons_Depot_Found.png Weapons Depot Level 2.png Weapons Depot 3.png Weapons Depot 4.png Weapons Depot 5.png Weapons Depot 6.png Weapons Depot 7.png Weapons Depot 8.png Weapons Depot 9.png Weapons Depot Level 10.png Weapons Depot Level 11.png Weapons Depot Level 12.png Weapons Depot Level 13.png Weapons Depot Level 14.png Weapons Depot Level 15.png Category:Weapons Depot Category:New York Properties Category:Properties Category:Loot Category:Weapons Category:The Daily Take Category:New York Category:Events Category:Thanksgiving 2010 Category:Promotion:Café World Category:Promotion:Frontierville Category:Zynga Gifts